Letters to Elsword characters
by Yukihime77
Summary: Come on! Write a letter and surely you will get the answer. You can write whatever you want to whoever you want . You can choose each character, each class . So? From whom will you start?
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hello, guys! I'm Yukihime, former host from Elsword Award Ceremony. Here I will help with letter. Idea coming from letter stories from Metal Fight Beyblade side. You just write comments as a letter beginning of " Dear... " . After a few letters I do a chapter, that is the characters respond to your letters and questions contained in them. You can write to several characters in one list. You can also write a lot of letters . Condition - one letter/rewiew at a chapter.

RS: And here's list of available characters:

Rune Slayer

Lord Knight

Infinity Sword

Elemental Master

Dimension Witch

Void Princess

Wind Sneaker

Grand Archer

Night Watcher

Reckless Fist

Blade Master

Veteran Commander

Code Empress

Code Nemesis

Code Battle Seraph

Deadly Chaser

Iron Paladin

Tactical Trooper

Yama Raja

Sakra Devanam

Pyro Knight

Saber Knight

Me: O-Oi... What are you doing here...?

EM: We just want to help you with preparing chapter.

Me: But I can do it myself!

CN: No, you can't.

Me:...

YR: Yukihime don't own anything, except herself.

Me: It's my part!


	2. Part 1

_Me: Hi, guys! This is the first part of letters. All received a reply. I mean... All from the registered users. Excuse me, but others just won't be accept. The rule is that one person gives a one letter to one part. If one person makes a few letters to one part that will be unfair to others. I want to avoid it so as to Elsword Awards - only the registered users._

_RS: Okay, okay! Cut this justification because you're discouraging readers._

_Me: You should polishing your statutes now!_

_RS: Girl... I have people who do it for me..._

_Me: Who do you mean?_

_VP: He hired Tactical Trooper to this._

_EM: WHAAAAT?! This is exploitation!_

_RS: It's only friendly help!_

_EM: Of course! *sarcasm*_

_RS: How dare you doubt it!_

_PK: You can argue a little later? Dimension Witch!_

_DW: Yukihime don't own anything, except herself~_

* * *

_**Dear Elemental Master,**_

_**Which of the Elsword's classes have the most of your likings? ( between IS, RS and LK )**_

_**Orithia WindBell**_

Dear Orithia WindBell,

That's hard question... Honestly, each of them has something that I like. Lord Knight is serious and unlike the other two don't tease me. Rune Slayer always knows how to cheer me up and make me smile. And Infinity Sword is one of not man people who don't treat me leniently because of my height. As a result, I very like all three and treat them rather equally.

I hope I answered you satisfactorily.

Yours sincerely,

Elemental Master

_**Dear Rune Slayer,**_

_**Dont you ever get cold walking around in that uber short top? Does it feel awkward to fight when your stomach is an obvious weak point because it isnt covered? And what does it feel like to shoot a rune, does it just ping out of your hand or does it tickle?**_

_**Desuchi**_

Dear Desuchi,

I knew someone asks me about the shirt. You really knew. xD

You know ... It depends on the season. In the winter it is sometimes a bit cold, but I mostly move and use of fire, so it isn't so bad. It's cool that you worried about me. And no, I don't feel awkward. Although at first I felt really uncomfortable, but later I stopped pay attention to it. I learned how to instinctively cover the stomach.

Shoot a rune? Well... At first, it was actually a little tickled and I couldn't even focus on the attacks by that. But later that feeling has changed. Now it's like take off a glove. Or like water dripping from the hand.

Best regards,

Rune Slayer

**_Dear Pyro Knight(well until her class gets updated lol),_**

**_how do you stand in the wake of eternal fire?_**

**_what do you feel when you burn something or someone? why is your fire so scary qq?_**

**_do you think you will learn something colder like ice or stay with fire all the way?_**

**_pikachuhats_**

Dear pikachuhats,

How do I stand? Hm... Honestly I don't pay too much attention to such things. Sorry.

As for the second question-fantastic. Burn something or someone is an amazing feeling. And if my fire is scary it better! The opponent should feel respect for me and afraid of me!

I'm going to be in the way of fire. Fire is really wonderful weapon and using it is very pleasing. Never in my life would not change it for something else.

Yours sincerely,

Pyro Knight

_**Dear Void Princess,**_

_**Do you actually like the clothes you wear? I know Angkor probably does, but what about you?**_

_**xKishii**_

Dear xKishii,

Honestly at the beginning I didn't like them. There were far too slutty, I was cold in them and them bared too much easy to attack points. I begged Angkor to change, but didn't agree to it. And I couldn't do it myself. You know, the contract. But with the passage of time... I liked these clothes. Give me freedom of movement in combat and are really comfortable. Still too scantily, but now I can accept it.

Yours sincerely,

Void Princess

**_Dear Dimension Witch,_**

**_I have many things I want to say, but first thing's first, DO YOU LIKE INFINITY SWORD?! Anyways, I hear lots of people say you are a loli. Do you approve of that? I also wanted to say, you are absolutely adorable. Have you ever thought of getting a pet bunny? Or are you a cat person? I don't really have much else to say, so I'll end it here._**

**_Love, KoraDonDora_**

Dear KoraDonDora,

Like Infinity Sword? Well... Of course I like him! Have you some doubts? ^ ^

And I guess I'm really loli... But I can't help it. It's a question of character. I like to be cute so automatically behave charmingly. And if people refer to it as a loli, it's okay! I don't mind. ^ ^

And thanks for compliment. ^ ^

I think I'm bunny person, but I unfortunately can't have pets. I often go to the battlefield and I wouldn't have too much time to care it. In addition, all the time I will think about it during the fight and won't focus on the attacks. Ah ~ This is less of being a fighter... :(

Kisses,

Dimension Witch :*

_**Dear Rune Slayer, will you marry me?! OwO**_

_**Awakened Hades**_

Dear Awakened Hades,

I don't have the habit to marry unknown chicks. We should meet at first. Oh and you'd have to be my type.

Best regards,

Rune Slayer

_**Dear Rune Slayer,**_

_**During the Elsword Award Ceremony, you had all-in-all 6 awards and I congratulate you for that. My question this time is: What did you do with all your awards? Mind telling me?**_

_**-Rinku**_

Dear Rinku,

Thanks. And of course I will tell you! But... Honestly I didn't think about it...For now, all lie on a pile in the corner of my room. But medal I probably attaching to the fridge, so that others will be jealous. Yeah, it's a perfect idea.

The best pairing and The best Elsword's class will put on the nightstand next to the bed. That's for sure. The funniest character and The best male character outfit will put on the wardrobe. And The best male character... Hm... Where to put it... I know! On the window sill! Anyway, I intend to keep all because all proof of my eternal awesomeness.

Best regards,

Rune Slayer

* * *

_Me: End! I encourage you to continue to write letters, but... I change one rule. From now, you can write to more characters! These are:_

_Elsword:_

_Elsword, Sword Knight, Magic Knight, Sheath Knight, Lord Knight, Rune Slayer, Infinity Sword_

_Aisha:_

_Aisha, Dark Magician, High Magician, Battle Magician, Void Princess, Elemental Master, Dimension Witch_

_Rena:_

_Rena, Sniping Ranger, Combat Ranger, Trapping Ranger, Grand Archer, Wind Sneaker, Night Watcher_

_Raven:_

_Raven, Sword Taker, Over Taker, Weapon Taker, Blade Master, Reckless Fist, Veteran Commander_

_Eve:_

_Eve, Code: Exotic, Code: Architecture, Code: Electra, Code: Nemesis, Code: Empress, Code: Battle Seraph_

_Chung:_

_Chung, Fury Guardian, Shooting Guardian, Shelling Guardian, Iron Paladin, Deadly Chaser, Tactical Trooper_

_Ara:_

_Ara, Little Hsien, Little Devil, Sakra Devanam, Yama Raja_

_Elesis:_

_Elesis, Saber Knight, Pyro Knight_

_Have fun!_


	3. Part 2

Me: Hi! It's second part of letters. Thank you for all. I hope that the answers do not have much OOCs...

EM: Rune Slayer has not received any letters today? Strange...

IP: I thought he was a favorite character among ff communities...

WS: Do not exaggerate! There are many people as famous as he is!

Eve: E.g.?

DW: Me!

SK: Ah this modesty... *sarcazm*

PK: By the way is not it strange that most of the letters get girls?

NW: Hn... In total, the women's class is more.

FG: Our large group of males also get a lot of letters from readers!

CE: You large group of males? Are you mean you, Fury Guardian and Rune Slayer?

FG: ...

EM: Yukihime don't own anything, except herself.

Dear Fury Guardian,

Why do I seem to love people who are boys and look like girls? I love you so much,because you look like a girl.

PS why on earth do you remind me of someone in my class, when you two don't even look the same?

Harueve

Dear Harueve,

Why in Destroyer's name everyone compares me to a girl! Just because I have long hair doesn't mean that I'm a transvestite or something. But I thank you for loving me.

And may I remind you someone due to the nature?

Yours sincerely,

Fury Guardian

Dear Elemental Master,

How did you learn about runes? I thought rune slayer used runes? Okay, so you taught him, but you only taught him f***ing fire! Sorry about the swearing, I do that if I'm seriously shocked. And I think you know I like Elemental Masters by my pen name

AishaElementalMaster

Dear AishaElementalMaster,

Honestly runes aren't as difficult as them might seem. Fairly easy understand them. And all in all I haven't learned Rune Slayer. Adel and Lento prepared him to take over the class. I just helped him improve in things with whom he had problems. Just as Rune Slayer I like fire magic, so I was able to help him a lot.

And thank you.

Yours sincerely,

Elemental Master

Dear Night Watcher, which Raven do you find the smexiest? If you like them equally, tell me why on a PHYSICAL level. :D

Awakened Hades

Dear Awakened Hades,

I'm not the type of gril looking at attractive men. I look at what this man is and how to fight. So I don't look and I won't look at the physical qualities of Veteran Commander, Reckless Fist and Blade Master.

Yours sincerely,

Night Watcher

well Pyro Knight thank you for your questions a bit scary pyromaniac...

Dear Saber Knight

Did you teach Sword Knight everything he knows?

What made you follow your sword path unalienable Pyro Knight who wanted more fire(that is scary BTW).

and why to do you like Saber from the fate/stay night series? So much So to the point where you look like you are doing the same skill as Excalibur?

And finally when you job advance what do you want to learn ''?

pikachuhats

Dear pikachuhats,

PK: You're welcome. And I'M NOT PYROMANIC!

SK: Yes, you are.

PK: Maybe a little...

SK: It's true that I have learned Sword Knight many things. But that wasn't all. It was a strong, solid foundation on which later he worked himself. I have chosen the way the sword, because I wanted to continue developing my skills for swordsmanship. Pyro Knight wanted to spice up her skills adding fire. It can be a little scary but look at it this way-it's older sister of Rune Slayer...

I associate Saber, but I think our likeness is just a coincidence. Referring to the last question for now I want to just be getting better at using a sword. And then we'll see.

Yours sincerely,

Pyro Knight and Saber Knight

Dear Eve,

Between Aisha, Rena and Ara, who do you consider as bestfriend?

Orithia WindBell

Dear Orithia WindBell,

Hm... That's a tough question, but most lean toward Ara. Aisha and Rena are too loud and too lively. Ara is quite calm and not do much turmoil around herself. But I very like all three.

Yours sincerely,

Eve

Dear Code Empress,

How the hell do you summon that giant nasod yaoi fist from the sky? And is one of Oberon's primary uses for temper tantrums? After all, you seem to enjoy slapping him quite a lot. How do nasods drink tea without sparking and going kaboom?

Desuchi

Dear Desuchi,

At first- why you think Nasod Fist is yaoi? I really don't understand it... But this attack isn't difficult. It's as easy as summons Oberon and Ophelia. And if we speaking about Oberon, I think that he doesn't mind. He always patiently relative to things which I do. And my drinking tea doesn't cause short circuit, because I'm a special type of nasod and I cab little more than other individuals of my race.

Yours sincerely,

Code Empress

Dear Eve, Dimension Witch, and Iron Paladin,

For Eve: Didnt you make a song when Gumi showed up in Elsword? To who was it dedicated to? *wink wink* :)

For DW: Is it true that you love K-Pop too? What are your favorite bands and what does your boyfriend IS think of K-Pop?

For IP: Why did you become a... well you know... Did the wrong side of puberty hit you or what?

Rinkushido

Dear Rinkushido,

Eve: Let's say that there is one person that I thought of during this song ... But it's a secret!

DW: Yes, I love K-Pop so much! I haven't got too many favorite bands but I really love GG. Infinity Sword hates this kind of music. By the way I never told directly that he is my boyfriend. I told that I like him, but not specify how. Hihihi~

IP: Why does everyone asking about my appearance all the time? I look the way I want to look! Let start tease Rune Slayer because of his appearance!

Yours sincerely,

Eve, Dimension Witch and Iron Paladin

Dear Wind Sneaker,

YOUR AWESOME! okay anyways why do you wear a dress even though you kick and when you kick, ur leg goes up and people will see your underwear? This also kind of goes for all renas except Combat Ranger o-o

BY DERPYKANSHII :3

Dear DerpyKanshii,

I can't help the fact that dresses are the most comfortable... I can move around freely in them and I feel very good. I don't care that others see my underwear. I don't think many people pay attention to it trying to kill me on the battlefield. Unless that my opponent is a pervert and looking at my underwear the whole fight...

Best regards,

Wind Sneaker


End file.
